


ever after

by madkingray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray
Summary: A moment during Shiro and Keith's holiday, out in a rented cabin — just the two of them.





	ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inatrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/gifts).



> Hey! Merry (late) Christmas! Hope you enjoy the gift! I went with your last prompt, hope it's the way you wanted it! I imagine this is after Voltron, everyone is back on Earth and Shiro went and got them a cabin so they could spend the holidays together since they haven't been alone in a while. Uh, they spend almost the entire time in bed. :>
> 
> Thank you Aki for making sure that this was okay to put out <3 love ya.

Shiro wakes up alone.

Which is unusual, because Keith is the one who usually fights to stay in bed. He sits up and rubs at his eyes, yawning as he does so, and stretches afterwards. The sheets slide off his shoulders and he shivers from the sudden exposure to cold air, getting up to look around the room for his shirt or hoodie from earlier.

He doesn’t find either and figures that Keith took them from him (he always does), going to the drawer to pick out a black shirt and a dark grey sweater to wear.

“It’s snowing.”

The smell of hot chocolate enters the room, and he whirls around to see that Keith is carrying two mugs, wearing his hoodie just like he predicted.

“Is it really?” Shiro asks, striding over to the window. He pushes the curtains to the side and gazes outside, smiling at the frost he sees on the glass and the snow drifting down from the night sky. “Didn’t expect that so soon.”

“We should go outside in a while,” Keith says. Shiro feels him step up beside him, and he looks over to take a mug from him. “Build a snowman, make some snow angels… maybe have a snowball fight?”

“Only if it’s not too late. We didn’t nap for too long, did we?” Shiro asks, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He nearly groans at the taste, at the warmth, and has to resist gulping it down.

“Four hours.”

Shiro frowns. “How long have you been waiting for me to wake up?”

“An hour.”

“How come you didn’t wake me up?”

Keith shrugs, but the playful glint to his gaze means trouble. “I wanted to let you get more rest,” he says in a light voice, an innocent act that Shiro knows is fake. “That’s what this trip is about, isn’t it? Taking a break from the world, just the two of us.”

_ Here it comes, _ Shiro thinks as he drinks more hot chocolate, seeing the small quick to Keith’s lips.

“I also thought you deserved to sleep some more since I obviously wore you out earlier.” Keith hums, looking out the window. “Your old age is getting to you.”

“Old age, huh?” Shiro waits for Keith to move the mug away from his face, giving him a firm smack on his ass.

He laughs when Keith utters a disgruntled “ _ hey! _ ” and takes the hot chocolate away from him, setting both his and Keith’s mug down on the small table beside their bed so he can grip Keith’s hips and pull him in for a kiss.

“So can we go outside?” Keith asks, breaking the kiss too early. Shiro tries not to drag him in for more, letting him speak. “I’ve never had the chance to play in Earth snow.”

“It’s weird that we have to differentiate these things now,” Shiro comments idly. “Earth things versus other planet things.” He shakes his head before he can get too lost in thought, squeezing Keith’s hips and offering a smile. “We can go outside.”

Keith beams back at him.

“We also have to bundle up,” Shiro quickly adds before he can run off. “Don’t want to freeze out there, and we might as well put our jackets to good use.”

“You’re no fun.” Keith huffs out, turning and walking over to the closet.

“Frostbite isn’t fun, Keith.” Shiro decides to finish up the rest of his hot chocolate, watching Keith change into proper clothes. “I’ll build you a snow dog to make up for it, okay?”

“Make it a snow lion and I’ll consider forgiving you.”

☆  ☆

Making a snow lion isn’t as hard as it sounds, and Shiro decides to model his creation after Red. Keith’s happy smile when he finally completes it makes his stomach flip, pleased over the fact that he was the one to cause it.

Keith creates a bigger lion beside Red, obviously Black, and they decorate the lions with plants and rocks they found scattered around the yard.

They stop when their hands feel too cold even though they are wearing gloves, and Keith walks around with his head tilts towards the sky as Shiro stands off to the side, trying to warm his hands while he watches him.

This is when he gets another idea, and he keeps all of his focus on Keith as he waits for the perfect moment to strike.

Shiro tackles Keith into a big snow pile.

Keith goes down with a shout and manages to squirm away from his hold, standing up and laughing when Shiro swipes at his legs and just barely misses.

“Can’t catch me!” Keith taunts, and Shiro rolls away from the handful of snow that he throws. “Gotta be better than that, Shiro!”

“Just you wait,” Shiro warns, and gets up to chase after him. 

They run around the backyard of the cabin, filling the air with laughter as they start having a snowball fight. Keith is good at his dodging, but he stills for only a moment when he’s preparing to throw one at Shiro and that’s when Shiro hits him. 

It’s fun.

He always has fun with Keith.

Their little battle ends when Keith suddenly drops a big armful of snow on him. While Shiro is shaking it out of his jacket, he’s tackled to the floor. A weight settles on him before he can stand, and he feels like he’s lost all the air in his lungs when he looks up at Keith.

The stars are twinkling behind Keith’s head and his face is flushed with laughter. There’s some snow in his hair, and Shiro brushes through it with his fingers to get rid of it. Once he’s done he deftly flips their position, Keith on his back, and easily pins his wrists down to the snow.

“Gotcha,” he teases.

Keith releases a breathy laugh, wrists twisting in Shiro’s hold. Shiro knows that he could get free, and has done so plenty of times before, but it always makes his heart race when Keith gives up and relaxes— _ trusting _ Shiro.

God, he loves this man.

“You know,” Keith says, breaking Shiro from his thoughts. “This is our second Christmas together?”

“Is it really?” he asks in surprise.

“Yeah.” Keith smiles up at him. “The last time we celebrated was at the Garrison, remember?”

Shiro thinks about it.

All of his Garrison holidays were spent in solitude while most of the other students went back home. Instructors used to praise him for staying behind, always saying that he was one of the only few who knew that the Garrison was more important than anything else in his life.

He only stayed behind because he had no family to go back home to.

Any kind of holiday lost its luster. Shiro stopped caring for them because he didn’t see a point in celebrating when he had no one else.

Keith changed his mind.

“I remember,” Shiro says quietly, smiling at the memory. “You came up to me and told me that I was going to spend Christmas with you, because nobody should spend Christmas alone. Then you dragged me to your dorm, where we watched a bunch of Christmas movies together and ate a lot of junk food.”

“I’m glad I get to spend another with you,” Keith says. He raises one hand and rests his palm on Shiro’s cheek, and Shiro turns his head so he can kiss it. “I’m glad I get to have more time with you.”

“Me too,” Shiro murmurs, looking at him again. He leans down to kiss him, enjoying the soft noise that he makes and the way that Keith parts his lips for Shiro. “As far as I’m concerned,” he adds when he breaks it, forehead against Keith’s. “You’ll spend the rest with me as well.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Shiro lets go of one wrist and snakes the hand beneath his shirt, relishing in Keith’s shocked gasp when he presses his cold metal fingers to Keith’s abdomen. “Ready to go back inside?”

“Will you make some hot chocolate?” Keith frowns. “I didn’t finish mine earlier.”

“Of course.”

☆  ☆

While he’s watching over the cookies that Keith decided to bake (to go with their hot chocolate, he said), Shiro finally checks his phone to see if their friends have tried to contact them.

Except he doesn’t go farther than the lock screen, because his gaze is drawn to the date.

“Hey, Keith?” Shiro calls out, waiting for his reply of  _ ‘yeah?’ _ before continuing. “It’s Christmas.”

Keith rushes into the kitchen, eyes wide. “It’s Christmas? Really?” He walks over to Shiro and looks at his phone, and Shiro points at the date that reads ‘December 25th.’ “I thought we still had time! How did we miss Christmas Eve?”

Shiro glances at him, recalling bare skin, sweet kisses, and roaming hands. “Dunno. Guess we’ve been too distracted.”

Their eyes lock, and Shiro is gifted with the sight of Keith’s faint blush. “Guess so,” he says, moving past him to peek into the oven. “I’ll give you your gift after we eat the cookies. We can spend the rest of the night watching Christmas movies.”

“Is this going to be a tradition of ours?” Shiro asks with a smile, putting a hand on his lower back to pull him closer when Keith faces him again. “Maybe this trip can be another tradition. I like that I get to have you all to myself.”

“I can tell,” Keith says, arms draped over Shiro’s shoulders. “We’ve barely left the bed the entire time we’ve been here.”

“Are you complaining?” Shiro leans in, feeling Keith’s shaky exhale over his lips. “You certainly weren’t when I had you there earlier.”

Keith rolls his eyes, but Shiro feels his smile when they kiss.

The oven dings, forcing their kiss to be cut short so Keith can move away to grab a pair of oven mitts, open up the oven, and pull out the tray full of cookies.

Shiro suddenly hates them. They’re the reason he’s not kissing Keith.

“Don’t sulk.” Keith says without looking at him. “You’ll have me all to yourself again, after I make sure the cookies baked properly.”

They are, but Shiro can’t even eat them right away because they’re too hot (not that he noticed, he picked it up with his bionic hand and had to be stopped by Keith). Shiro makes more hot chocolate while they wait for the cookies to cool down, and Keith puts them on a plate so they can go to the living room without leaving any behind.

“You should choose the first movie,” Shiro says, putting Keith’s mug down on the small table in front of the couch, right beside the cookies, before sitting down on the couch himself. “I’ll pick one after you. We’ll take turns.”

“Just like last time,” Keith says with a grin. “We’ll start off with my favorite.”

Keith sits next to him on the couch, the two of them nibbling on cookies and sipping at their hot chocolates while the movie plays. Shiro gets up to grab blankets for them halfway through the second movie, Keith shifts to his lap by the beginning of the third movie, and Keith starts dozing off when they reach the end of the fourth one, head pillowed on Shiro’s shoulder like it’s the only place he’d rather be.

Shiro wraps his arms around him and pulls the blanket up higher, heart skipping a beat when Keith nuzzles closer with a small murmur of Shiro’s name. All these years they’ve been together and Keith still turns him into a lovestruck fool.

“Love you,” Keith sighs out, and Shiro’s heart flies.

“Love you too,” Shiro replies, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead.

He’ll never grow tired of this peace, and knows that one of the reasons that he achieved it is because he has Keith by his side. He hopes that it will stay this way as they continue into the future together.

_ Don’t get ahead of yourself, _ Shiro thinks, closing his eyes and recalling the gift he planned to give on Christmas.  _ Keith still has to say ‘yes’ first. _

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
